The Fall of Innocence
by Silver Espeon
Summary: Pit turns 21 and is now able to go to the club. Though Palutena disproves of it, he goes anyway. Pit hopes to get with a girl he has in mind but ends up with much more than he hoped for. Pit/Samus and Pit/Robin. Originally titled "Pit Goes to the Club".
1. Chapter 1

The angel fluttered his wings and did some cardiovascular exercises to release his nervous energy. Nothing too demanding, however. Just burpees and mountain climbers plus some weightlifting. Today was a special day. For the first time in his life, Pit was going to the club. Koopa's Castle as it was called. Ran by Bowser, it was the premier club for the residents of the Smash Mansion. The only requirement was that you had to be 21 or over. Today, Pit turned 21. In Earth years that is. Pit has existed for millennia. From the days of Ancient Greece to the present day, hr had witnessed a large majority of humanity's progress. He was made to be youthful by the Old Gods that created him. However, after he turned 21 in Earth years, it was said that Pit would begin to show signs of aging.

Most people discredited him because of his youthful appearance. No longer will that be a problem because Pit could tell them that he was a 21 year old adult male. After releasing his nervous tension, Pit went to go see Palutena. She currently was not in the mansion and residing in Skyworld, where she governed. Pit flew up into the interdimensional hole, where the fighters could travel to any world they wanted to in the known universe. Pit chose Skyworld and flew.

Pit was greeted by two guards. "Pit. Good to see you." "Good to see you too." Pit waved and smiled before flying to Palutena's castle. The castle was shining and made of gold. "Palutena! I'm here!" Pit shouted. He went over to the throne room. Palutena stood looking at the window. "Hello Palutena." The green haired goddess turned over to greet Pit. "Hello Pit. My angel." She hugged him. Many rumors were made of the relationship between Pit and Palutena. Some thought she was his mother, others thought that they were lovers. These rumors were, of course, not true. It disgusted Pit to know that people thought that about him. They were only associates and friends. Pit led Palutena's army and grew to know her over the years,

They let go of their tight embrace. "You're 21, according to the people of Earth." Pit smiled proudly. "That's right Palutena. I can now things I wasn't able to do before." Palutena bit her lip. Seeing her young angel grow up worried her but she knew it was inevitable. "Pit, I want you to know something. The adult world can be full of temptations, trickery and empty promises. Please be responsible. Make the right decision." "Palutena, you know me. I led the Icarus Army for centuries. I defeated Medusa. I am responsible." Palutena sighed. "Yes I know that Pit. But I have seen good men turn bad. I'm not saying that of you but please don't fall into evil." Pit reassured her. "Palutena I promise I won't go evil. You can count on me." Seeing the angel's confident outward demeanor put trust in Palutena. She knew she could trust him to make the right decision.

"Okay I trust you. You've proven me time and time again that you can handle responsibility. I wish you the best, Pit." "Thank you Palutena. I wish the best for you too." She patted and put her hands through Pit's hair. He always liked it when Palutena did that. "Thank you Pit. Enjoy your 21st birthday." The two shared a tight embrace and Pit went back to the Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Pit went to his room and looked at the clothes he had in his dresser. He had to dress fancy for the occasion but nothing too extravagant. Wearing a suit might be overkill, he thought, so he chose a white button up shirt and black slacks. For shoes, Pit chose his black dress shoes. He was now ready to head out. Pit went outside the mansion and flew to the club.

It was 6:30 when Pit arrived. The sky was beginning to darken. A hammer bro served as the security guard to Koopa's Castle. "Identification please." Pit held out his I.D card which showed that he was 21. "Alright. Come in." The hammer bro stepped aside to let Pit in.

To the young Pit, this was the most he had ever seen of deplorable human behavior (he has never been to a rave). People were dancing and grinding and drinking martinis. He noticed a few of his friends and fighters from the Smash Mansion. The Fire Emblem cast were all there as well as the Starfox crew. Snake, Samus, Wario, Captain Falcon, Cloud, and even Rosalina were all here. Rosalina had on a baby blue dress that exposed her collarbone area. Samus had on a black dress that defined every one of her curves. Robin wore a purple dress that left very little to the imagination.

Pit was beginning to regret his decision. He was the youngest person in the club. He felt very out of place. Pit was not a person who enjoyed partying and going out with friends. He wished he was back in his room in peace. However, it was Pit's own decision to come here. He decided it was time to be more open and experience life. But was this really the best place to start? 'Damn him.' thought Pit. He was dragged into coming here by Snake and his friends who told him that this was the best place to find a girl.

True, Pit did desire a girlfriend and wanted to talk to girls. But how could he talk to girls in an environment like this? With music playing and girls drinking alcoholic beverages to their heart's content, it felt disorienting and not the right environment to talk to a girl. Despite this, he went over to talk to Samus. She was at the bar area sitting on a chair. Pit took a seat next to her while she was ordering.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender. "Let me get a whiskey on the rocks." said Samus. Pit glanced at her very quickly, his eyes moving up and down her body. He finally spoke up. "Hey Samus." She didn't hear. "Hey Samus!" Pit spoke loudly. This caught her attention. "Oh hey Pit. Aren't you a little too young to be in a club?" "No. I'm 21 now." "Oh really. Good for you." The bartender returned with Samus' drink. She took a sip. "You look great." Pit spoke without thinking. Samus blushed and put her hands through her ponytail. "T-thank you." She sipped more of her drink until it was empty.

Pit took a leap of faith and decided to ask Samus to go outside. "Really? Well sure." Wow. It was actually that easy. Samus followed Pit to a door in the casino and arcade area that led outside. The sky was darker than before and the sun was beginning to set. Samus put her hands on the rail. "So Samus. How are you doing?" "I'm good. Why did you lead me out here?" Pit gulped. "I really like you and was wondering if you want to go out after this." Samus stared at Pit before smiling and blushing. Pit swore he could here an "eek!" escape her mouth. "Oh. Oh you do. Look, you're not a bad person. It's just that I don't think it'll work out." Perhaps Pit was overconfident. He cursed at himself. He went straight into asking her out without considering what she thought about the situation. "Hey kid. Are you crying?"

How could Samus come to that conclusion. He was not crying. Was she just seeing things? "What? No." "I guess I was just seeing things." Samus drank a glass of champagne that just happened to be on the table. It wasn't even hers. "Um I don't think that's-" "Oh you boy! You're trying to get with me aren't you?" Pit blushed. He was hopelessly confused. Samus Aran had become drunk. "Um Samus I-" Samus took Pit's hand and led him to the top floor inside the club, all while people were staring at them. He put his head down to avoid looking at people.

Samus pushed him into a room that had dark red lights and a lava lamp. "Sit down on the bed." Pit did as he was told. "So I think you like me. Is that correct.?" "Well, um, yeah." "Okay good. So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Samus swiftly took off Pit's belt and pants until he was left in his underwear. "Oh. I see you're quite excited." She played with his member and took off his underwear. Pit couldn't help but let out a little moan. She started sucking on his penis. Pit put his hands on her head and stroked her hair. He knew what he was doing would be viewed with disdain by Palutena but right now, it just felt so good.

"Samus, I'm gonna cum!" Pit ejaculated all over Samus' face. She smiled and licked the cum off her mouth. "Mmm." "Samus, I love you." Samus went on the bed and placed herself on top of him. "I love you too, Pit." The angel and bounty hunter sighed heavily and shared a passionate kiss. Nearly an hour passed until Pit spoke up. "I think I should get going, Samus." "Are you sure? Don't you want to stay?" "You can come to the mansion. We'll stay in my room." "Okay."

Suddenly Samus got a shocked and embarrassing look on her face. She hid her mouth in her hand. "Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no. You're Pit. I thought you were Snake! I am so sorry!" "Samus, I-I-" Pit didn't know how to react. Should he feel bad that he had sex with a woman while she was under the influence? Proud that he had sex with a woman as beautiful as Samus? Pit blushed red in his cheeks and ears. "Well, um, um, uh-" Samus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Pit. I actually enjoyed it." "R-really?" "Yes. Now stop stuttering over your words before I change my mind." Pit kissed Samus. At first she was shocked. Their tongues fought with each other. Samus removed herself from the kiss.

"Okay. Let's go back to the mansion." Samus and Pit put their clothes on and left the room. They both went downstairs to the game room where they saw Robin. "Hey Robin." said Samus. "Hey Samus. Hey Pit." "Hi Robin." "You two look like you've been up to no good." "What do you mean, Robin?" said Pit. "I'm just making an observation." "We're heading back to the mansion." said Samus. "Can you take me with you? I'm feeling a little tipsy and don't feel like driving." said Robin. "Sure." Robin, Pit and Samus left the club and went into Samus' car. Robin and Pit sat in the back.

Robin began to touch Pit's leg. "Um Robin?" She whispered in his ear. "Do you want a threesome? You, me and Samus."


	3. Chapter 3

The trio arrived at the mansion. Samus was unaware that Robin was drunk and that her and Pit were currently making out. The two shared a slobbery, messy kiss because Pit was much too inexperienced. They broke away from the kiss before Samus could find out. Samus went to her room with Pit and Robin walking close to her. She stopped them in her tracks. "Ok. I'll be in my room. Why are you two following me?" Robin smiled. "Well, um…" She then unexpectedly kissed Samus while Pit tried to stop her. Samus fought back against the kiss. "What is wrong with you?!" "Oh silly. Don't act like you've never thought about it." "I'm not a lesbian." "Me and Pit want to know if you would like to-" "Watch a movie!" Pit cut her off before she could finish the sentence. "What? No. What we meant was-" "Nope. That's exactly what we meant." Samus raised an eyebrow. "Now you two are hiding something. I demand to know."

Robin uttered one of her spells and Samus instantly became tipsy. "Oh Robin! I want to kiss you and touch you all over." Robin smiled at her accomplishment of making a fearless bounty hunter turn into an incoherent mess of a person. Pit was absolutely shocked. His mouth would reach the ground if it could. "Good. Now let's go inside. Do you have your key?" Samus felt her legs but could not find it. "Oh! I left it in the front lobby." "Well then let's go." The trio of two drunk girls and a fallen angel went to the front lobby to get Samus' key.

R.O.B was at the circular desk in the front lobby. They would have to talk to him if they wanted Samus' key. 'Oh no.' Pit thought. 'This is not going to end up good.' They walked up to the desk. Pit was the one to speak up. "Hello R.O.B. We're here to get Samus' key." "LOCATING KEY OF SAMUS ARAN. HERE YOU GO." The robot said through his electronic voice. "Thanks R.O.B." Samus walked up to R.O.B and put her head on top of his head. "Aw, cute robot." R.O.B's eyes glowed red. "WARNING: IF SUBJECT DOES NOT TAKE THEIR HANDS OFF OF ME I AM AUTHORIZED TO USE DEADLY FORCE." "Aah! Samus let go!" Pit screamed.

"Hey!" Pit took the key from R.O.B's claws. "Thanks. Sorry about my friend, R.O.B." Samus had her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin was essentially dragging Samus. Pit opened Samus' door with the key. Samus kissed Robin. "Mmm." Samus melted into Robin's body. Samus pushed Robin and pinned her on the bed. She kissed on every patch of skin from the waist down.

During the whole ordeal, Pit just stared. "This is definitely the hottest thing I've seen all day." When he said that, Samus and Robin stared at him. "Don't think I forgot about you, cupid." said Robin. Both of them got up. Samus pulled Pit's pants down and sucked his penis. Robin put her tits on his back and touched his body. "Do you like this?" asked Robin. Pit was overwhelmed with pleasure. He hesitated before speaking. "Y-yes." She planted kisses on his face.

Samus stopped sucking and put him on the bed. She looked at him. "It's your turn now." "What do you-" She planted her ass on Pit's face. "We need to get you properly stimulated. Now start licking." Pit licked her asshole thoroughly and without hesitation. The two then got into a sixty nine position. "Hey Robin get in here." said Samus. Robin, who was watching the two suck each other off, got on the bed. The two girls bent down and showed their asses to him. Pit fingered them, in and out. "Oh! Oh yes." The two girls moaned as Pit continued to pleasure them. Samus would have never suspected that Pit, at such a young age, was good at pleasuring a girl. Was it just natural talent? Did he have experience from performing sexual acts on Palutena? The world may never know.

Samus and Robin eventually orgasmed into his hands. Pit had his palms covered in a sticky white substance. "Oh. That was so good." Robin said in between breaths. The two girls laid between Pit's side. He could die right now and be satisfied. "You mind if we sleep in here?" asked Robin. "Not at all." said Pit. Two naked girls sleeping by his side. Could this night get any better? Samus moved closer to Pit, her legs touching his. The night just got better.

Samus let out a loud shriek as if she were in a horror film and being chased by a monster. "What am I doing here?!" Robin did the same. "H-how? What?" Pit was woken up from his deep sleep, confused by the two screaming women. They were both hiding their naked bodies with the bedsheets. Pit got up and covered himself with his toga. "What? What's going on?" "You tell me. What happened last night, Icarus?! You better tell me the truth!" Icarus was Pit's "proper" name. That's when he knew things were getting serious. "We made out." "And did what exactly?" "We had sex." Samus almost puked. "Okay I'm out of here. I just need to leave." "Wait Samus!" She slammed the door before Pit could continue.

Robin, on the other hand, was more sensible. "Did we actually have sex?" "Yes. You were drunk." "That illegal. You should have stopped us." Pit never stopped to think about stopping them. He was too caught up in his own feelings of lust to think about their feelings. Also, he didn't even realize it was illegal to have sex with a drunk woman. He wasn't used to Earth customs. Regardless, he felt terrible. "I'm sorry. I was just too caught up in the moment. I'm really sorry, Robin." "Let's just forget about it and move on." "Agreed." Robin put her clothes on in the closet and left. "I feel so ashamed. What will my friends think? What will Lady Palutena think?"

Pit sulked around walking through the mansion. He was on his way to the library to pick up a book when he came across Palutena. He nearly bolted and left until she put a hand on his shoulder. "Pit." "Y-yes Palutena?" She stared at him with those magnetic green eyes. Even when she was stern she was attractive. "I know. About everything." "Y-you do? I-I" "That wasn't very angel like behavior." "Yes. I know Palutena. I didn't know what I was thinking. I was too caught up in my own feelings of lust and greed. I wasn't being myself." "As a punishment I'm taking away your wings temporarily." "W-why?" "So that you will learn your lesson." Pit's wings poofed into mist and they were gone, just like that.

Pit was on the verge of tears. He let down Palutena, the goddess he was meant to serve. "Come. You're going to help me stamp books." Pit walked with Palutena, trying very hard to avoid crying. He sat down at a table with Rosalina and Daisy, who were Palutena's assistants in the library. "Hello Pit." "Hey Pit." Daisy gasped. "What happened to your wings?" Pit looked up at the princess of the Sarasaland kingdom. He was grateful that she was unaware of the situation and hoped that it would stay that way. "It's a long story." "I'm here all day. I've got time." "It's embarrassing. I don't really want to talk about it." Daisy pouted. "I've got tons of embarrassing stories, both of myself and other people. I even have some stories of Rosalina." Rosalina shot her a glare as if to say 'You better not'. Pit looked at Daisy. She gave him an encouraging look.


	4. Daisy comforts Pit

"Can you come here Daisy?" Daisy got up and walked with Pit to a secluded part of the library. "Here's the thing. I had sex with Samus and

Robin." Daisy's eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. "You had sex? My goodness. And with Samus of all people? Aren't you a little

too young for sex?" She said the last sentence in a teasing tone. Pit gulped. "I was caught up in the moment. But Samus and Robin were drunk

and they encouraged me." Daisy's expression changed to a worried one. "Oh. They were drunk? That's actually illegal. They weren't in full

control of their actions." Pit was yet again on the verge of tears. "I'm not used to Earth customs. That's why I didn't know at the time. I'm a

horrible person." Daisy took notice of this and hugged him. "Look. I know you're a good kid. It was just an honest mistake. I know for a fact that

you wouldn't do that intentionally." Those words were all Pit needed to feel better. Daisy shared his point of view. He was relieved to hear that

she did not chastise him for his mistake.

Pit continued to work until he was done stamping the books. When he was done, he went to eat lunch with Rosalina and Daisy. Through doing

community service helping out other fighters, Pit eventually received his wings back.


End file.
